


pleasantly surprised

by xxprincessxx



Series: rini drabble collection [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where Ashlyn learns Nini is just a nickname
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini drabble collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621894
Kudos: 100





	pleasantly surprised

Ashlyn spots Nini, Ricky and Big Red at their usual lunch table all looking down at something Ricky was holding. Walking over to the group, “Hey guys, what are you looking at?” she asks confused as to what has their attention, putting her bag down and taking a seat next to Red.

Nini pipes up, “My learner’s permit came in the mail yesterday, take a look.”

Big Red hands her the little piece of plastic, Ashlyn’s eyes first travel to the photo, thinking that it’s a sin for someone to look good in a government issued ID. When she looks at Nini’s name she was taken aback, it read _Nina Salazar-Roberts_.

Handing the piece of plastic back to Nini, pointing at her name, “They spelt your name wrong, it says Nina.”

The trio burst into laughter, causing Ashlyn to be even more confused than before. “Ash, my name is actually Nina. Nini’s just a nickname. I’m not surprised you didn’t know, I don’t exactly go around telling everyone my actual name,” she laughs.

“Oh, why Nini?” Ashlyn asks, leaning closer, intrigued of the story.

“That’s kind of my fault,” Ricky says, “When I first met Nini in kindergarten, I had hard time with my A’s back then, and I just kept calling her Nini.” He laughs.

“And, it just kind of stuck.” Nini chimes in smiling, nudging his shoulder to comfort her friend reminding him that she's completely okay with the nickname, "I was never really a fan of the name Nina anyways." 

“Kindergarten?” Ashlyn questions, “That’s so cute!”

The comment causing the pair’s face to turn red, both looking down. “Come on Ash, don’t embarrass them too much.” He nudges her bringing laughter to the group.

“Nini, I don’t understand how you look so good in your photo!” she jokes.

And that was the day Ashlyn learned that Nini is a nickname that most people don’t even know. All because of her best friend, Ricky Bowen.


End file.
